sengoku_age_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
SARP Character Bio Outline
This is the character bio outline for SARP. The best way to work on this is to copy this to Word or WordPad or anything like that and then fill it in. Once you are done you can create your own page and then copy and past all the info into it. Name Write your character's first and last name here. IMVU Name Write your IMVU Name here. Nicknames This is optional. If you don't fill it out just let delete it and ignore it. Age Gender Height Weight Personality This is how they act, what they like, anything you want everyone to know about your character. (try to make it as detailed as you can so everyone can know about your character, because you want everyone to remember them right?) 'The next part is where you chose what you will be affiliated with royal family, or civilian' 'and how you will spend your life in the rp. It's very important you only choose one and when you do choose that one you should delete the other two. if you are a civilian you will erase/delete royal family and clan ' Clan Which clan are you in? Royal Family Are you part of the Royal family? (These must absolutely be approved by the Administrators) Who are you in the Royal Family? Civilian What do you do as a civilian (aka are you a merchant, farmer, etc.) Relationship These can be made prior to starting the rp or during. This is just so everyone knows who is with who in the rp, unless you like to cause a little drama. ;) Occupation What do you do in your clan, civilian life, or in the royal family? Pick anything your heart decides! Fighting Style Put your fighting style here, obviously you would have to base it off of the time period but at the same time be creative. :) This will mostly only apply to the ninja clans, but you can also have it in civilian if you are a teacher of the style or have learned the style through some of the other teachers. Please just specify how you learned it through your background. Weapon of Choice Again this is mostly for the ninjas, though civilians and royals can carry a weapon for defense. If you want you can put a picture in here too :) Allies and Enemies There are going to be allied and enemy clans so make sure to read the clan info page so you can know who your allies really are. Background This is where you put this history of your character. Be creative! Role Play History We will have the episodes of each role play session we have on the website so everyone can know what's going on during the role play in case they weren't there or couldn't be there during the time we did an episode. Make sure to try and keep it updated! :) P.S. These will be links! Approval This is where the Adminstrators, Yule and SethShadowmourne will be approving your bio. If there is a problem we will let you know and won't approve it until it's fixed.